Megumi Nagakura
Megumi Nagakura (永村めぐみ) is one of the main heroines of BFB Mew Mew. Her Mew form is Mew Pen (ミュウペン). Full profile *Name: Nagakura Megumi. *Age: 15. *Gender: Female. *Birthday: April 10th. *Zodiac: Aries. *Mini profile: Mayu’s friend-friendly-suppressed. *English dub name: Nina Nagakura. *English Mew name: Mew Pen. *Relatives: Asami Nagakura (mother), Ahi Nagakura (father). *Favourite food: Fruit salad, grapes and blueberry pies. *Favourite colour: Cyan. *Favourite book: Geronimo Stilton books. *Hobbies: Working as a waitress at Café Death PACT, dancing and painting. Appearance Megumi Megumi is a quite short girl that is rather pretty. Megumi likes warm clothes for every season. The clothes she dons are usually pastel-coloured as cyan, her favourite colour. She has short blonde hair styled in twintails held with cyan ribbons. Her eyes are yellow. She usually wears a cyan dress with matching boots. Her school uniform is a cyan dress with matching shoes and white socks. Her café uniform consists of a cyan dress with matching boots and white socks. A white apron and matching headband finishes her outfit. Mew Pen As Mew Pen, her hair becomes cyan and her eyes also change colour to cyan. Her ponytails are longer. Her outfit consists of a cyan Mew outfit with white trims. The skirt is two layered, with the first one being cyan and the second one is white. Her outfit has cyan and white garters on her right shin, both arms and on her neck where her Mew Pendant is located. She also has cyan boots and matching gloves. Her reindeer DNA is gained. Mew Mark Her Mew Mark is a cyan Aquamarine on her central forehead. Personality Megumi is a very big girl. Although her name sounds Megumi Tokoro, she is gentle, level-headed and kind. She is happy to see Iku and treats her from the start like a new friend. She is however very loyal to Mayu, and follows her lead, trying her best to keep up with her plans and help her realise her schemes. Megumi turns a bit of a blind eye to the mean side of Mayu, preferring instead to see her a loyal companion. She is hard-working, easy-going, generally cheery and her kindness cannot help but show through. Abilities Transformation Megumi starts her transformation by pressing her pendant and saying the transformation line. Her DNA is covered by a cyan background as she leaps. Megumi streams some light around her to form her dress, gloves and boots respectively. Her dna forms. Then, her garters appear. The sequence concludes with Mew Pen spinning around and striking her finishing pose. Weapon and Attack As Mew Pen, she can use her Pen Blade to perform her attack, Ribbon Pen Tornado. Cyan light from her gloves shines, followed by light following her right arm. When it reaches her fingertips, she forms her sword. Using this, she spins around and a tornado forms within her and the opponent, purifying it. Category:Blue Mews Category:Heroes Category:Mew Mews Category:Females Category:LucyBalletPrincess Category:Members of Death PACT Mew Mew Category:BFB Mew Mew Category:Mews with Deer Genes Category:Weapon Users: Swords Category:Fairyballetprinc